


days of our lives

by kami (slowburnsunsets)



Series: oumasai AUs [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Competing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing together, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, cooking together, im too tired to edit, it’s 3 am, movie marathons, no dialogue challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburnsunsets/pseuds/kami
Summary: saihara & ouma’s days living together are easy and simple. quite frankly, they like it this way.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: oumasai AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671091
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	days of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never needed much.  
> just that simple rush,  
> moment you walked in.
> 
> yeah, i’d rather be blind  
> than not look in your eyes  
> ‘cause no one else can see  
> how you look to me.
> 
> [all i want is you.](https://youtu.be/9Zywzm64qZ4)

For the most part, their days spent together are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

Maybe for some people, the smaller things in life don't always carry the same weight as their bigger counterparts. Some people prefer grand gestures—big confessions of love at the top of the nicest restaurants, trips to across the world to get away, fireworks set off during proposals. And they're nice.

But life, for them, has always been easy and simple.

Life for them plays out in the form of the days they spend in the kitchen, when they roll up their sleeves and pull out all the ingredients.

Saihara always puts on an absurdly embarrassing apron that Ouma got him as a joke on White Day (it's terribly embarrassing, actually. But Ouma hilariously stopped functioning for five minutes straight in shock the first time Saihara used it unironically, so it continues to serve its purpose as an apron every time they cook, in memory of the funniest face Saihara has ever seen Ouma make).

Ouma loops his arms around the detective's torso from behind, standing on the tips of his toes to peer around his shoulder as he prepares their food.

Their days spent in the kitchen, when Saihara guides Ouma's hands gently to safely chop the vegetables, when they try to learn new recipes and cook new dishes together, when Ouma steals quick tastes of the food when he knows the other isn't looking; confessions come not in grand announcements at an ornate restaurant, but through the times they spend cooking together, sitting at the _chabudai_ as Saihara talks about his day at work and what cases he's taken, as Ouma shares how he's kept himself busy all day.

Their days in the kitchen are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.  
  


━

Life for them plays out in the form of of the mornings they spend waking up, curled up with one another and hidden underneath the blankets.

Saihara's attempts to get up are always thwarted by Ouma, who whines and clings to him like an octopus even as he tries to sit up. He tries to pull himself to his feet, but to no avail. Ouma always manages to yank him down, sending him tumbling off his feet and backwards on the bed.

Ouma huffs, still half-asleep and groggy, rolling over to drape himself over Saihara's chest. He murmurs jokes of 'forever being trapped' or 'no escape,' but they usually rattle off into nothing as Ouma becomes too sleepy to finish the sentences.

Their mornings spent in their room, when Saihara knows to wait a few more minutes after trying to get up the first time, when Ouma eventually drifts back asleep, when Saihara is finally able to carefully get up and get ready for work, when he pushes aside the wild strands of hair in Ouma's face and places a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving for the day; and when Ouma does eventually wake up later, it's always to a ring from his phone—a message from Saihara, because he already knows he sent it since he couldn't say it before he left without waking him up: _I_ _love you._

Their mornings spent in their room are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the form of the nights they spend on the couch of their living room, binging bad western movies and old mystery thrillers.

Saihara always pays close attention to the thrillers, looking for clues and small details. Not necessarily because he feels compelled to solve everything (because he really already does that enough at work; he doesn't need anymore), but because whenever he does manage to solve the conundrum before it's revealed, Ouma always seems so proud of him.

Ouma is proud of him, and definitely far more than Saihara even knows (if the fact that he regularly iterates that he has the Smartest Detective Husband Ever to Saihara's supervisor every time he visits his workplace wasn't obvious enough).

Their nights spent on the couch, when Ouma is cracking jokes about the scenes that are just a little too cringey, when Saihara can't help but notice some of the plot holes in the storyline, when they both find themselves laughing at the terribly hard-to-watch old western movies with increasingly questionable dialogue or jokes; and when they finish another movie, they always end up getting into a debate on whether it was actually good or made any sense, with Ouma taking the side of defending it (even if it really was one of the worst movies he has ever seen) just to see Saihara's reaction.

Their nights spent on the couch in their living room are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the form of the moments that pass by before one of them falls asleep.

Saihara is prone to falling asleep relatively quickly if a shift works overtime, or if he becomes restless after a case, and that tends to mean that sometimes Ouma is the only one left awake. When that is the case, the liar ends up laying down beside him, watching as his chest rises and falls in a slow rhythm.

Ouma, on other occasions, is the first one to fall asleep when he stays up just a few too many nights thinking or playing video games, leaving Saihara to be the last one to fall asleep. The detective doesn't mind, though. When Ouma's asleep, he looks so at peace, Saihara thinks.

The moments before one of them falls asleep, when Saihara runs his fingers through Ouma's hair gently while he sleeps, when Ouma hums quietly and pulls the detective closer when he senses that the other is becoming restless, when Saihara smiles to himself as the liar mumbles things like his catchphrases lazily in his sleep, when Ouma rests his head against Saihara's chest and listens to his heartbeat; and when they both eventually wake up a few hours later, yawning and stretching, they'll always wish a "good morning"—one good morning out of the rest of their good mornings for the rest of their lives.

The moments before one of them falls asleep are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the form of the minutes when Ouma shuffles around music stations on his phone and drags Saihara to an open area of their living room to dance.

Saihara shakes his head every time and insists that he doesn't know how to dance, but he still lets the liar drag him along anyway.

Ouma laughs and takes the detective's hands in his own, pulling them around in circles and mismatched steps. Pushing and pulling, swinging around to the music.

The minutes spent dancing around together, when Saihara cringes at the song because it really is terrible but doesn't say anything about it because Ouma looks like he's having fun, when Ouma pretends to enjoy said terrible song because it's nice to dance with him, when they accidentally bump into one another or nearly fall over from their yet again terrible gyrating; and when they're slowing down and laughing as they catch their breath, their balter resumes again once the next song starts to play.

The minutes spent dancing around together is easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the form of the times when they cuddle close together, embraced in their own little world.

Saihara sometimes exhaustingly walks straight to Ouma—who's usually just laying on the couch by the time he gets home when a case turns overtime—without really saying a single word. Neither of them actually say anything; they don't have to. Because it's an easy routine for them.

Ouma just gives him a big grin, even if he might be half asleep by that point, and holds out his arms. He just pulls the detective close to him, his face nuzzled into his neck.

The times when they cuddle close together, when Saihara wordlessly collapses against the liar who preens about the affection, when Ouma says he Definitely Does Not Like Hugs (he says, like a liar) and Saihara just laughs and wraps his arms around him, when Saihara comes up from behind and gives a quick hug around Ouma as he passes in between the rooms of the house; and when they stand outside on the balcony of their home, holding one another as they watch the sunset, it really does feel as a world of their own entirely off from the rest.

The times spent cuddling close together are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the form of the points in time when they go head-to-head, sitting on the floor late at night and competing in a game of _Go_.

Saihara covers his face with his hand, lost in an intense train of thought to decide his next move. From across the board, he can see Ouma's smug smile as he waits for him to continue.

Ouma crosses his legs and rests his chin on his hand, feigning faux imitations of boredom and sleepiness. They hardly even speak. Only passing comments and distracting lines as they attempt to outwit one another.

The points in time when they go head-to-head, when Ouma challenges the detective to a race in a video game marathon, when Saihara manages to convince Ouma to see who can get the most chores done first, when they tie seemingly a dozen times in a row (you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, do you, Ouma?) in everything they try; and when they know they would really do anything for the other in a heartbeat . . . except maybe admit defeat in a game of western _Clue_ (just because he loves him doesn't mean Saihara will go easy on him!).

The points in time when they go head-to-head are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way.

━

Life for them plays out in the days they spend together.

Their mornings, their nights, their afternoons, their hours, their minutes, their moments, their times, their points. All the little things in their existence that come together to play out in the form of their life and the days of their lives at one another's side.

For the most part, their days spent together are easy and simple. Quite frankly, they like it this way—and really, that's just all there is to it.

**Author's Note:**

> so give me that kind of love  
> that makes the hair stick  
> straight up upon your neck.
> 
> the kind you give your life for theirs,  
> like montagues and capulets.
> 
> don’t need to live forever.  
> growing old with you is much better.
> 
> [just give me that kind of love.](https://youtu.be/9Zywzm64qZ4)


End file.
